


some like it rough

by sneakygeit



Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [14]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Fanart, M/M, Mild Blood, NSFW Art, is a tag i found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: what's up, i recycled a sketch i initially made for another stained glass pic ages ago. it just wasn't working out, so here they are in this style. which is also undergoing changes, idk about the more realistic eyes. stylized dots gave more room for interpretation, these are more defined and so require.. more precision? not sure it's working out/i know how to convey stuff this way.ANYWAYrough and tumble asphalt fucking out in the dream field yay! someone's VERY into it
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch
Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856479
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	some like it rough




End file.
